Slendy- Just Another Ancient Creature
by Dragonfeith
Summary: Slendy, poor ol' Slendy. Stalking the Everfree Forest for 10,000 years can take a toll on both your memory and your spirit. But now, a favorite trio has decided to show up to make things a little more intresting. AN: R and R! A (now not so short) story I will continue as people show intrest, or I become so attached that I have to finish it for myself.
1. Chapter 1

_Quick AN: Slendy is ponified. He has Slendy powers- He can travel between any two shadows in Equestria, and can "talk" with his mind." Enjoy!_

Slendy- all he ever wanted was a good home, nice friends, maybe some food. He didn't want to hurt anypony- just to talk to them, and if they needed help then to help them out of the Everfree forest. But whenever they saw him, they would always turn and run.

The only friend he had was a pet timber wolf who he called Fluffy. Although Fluffy was a very stereotypical dog name, Slendy felt the name fit the large, overpowered Timber Wolf. He didn't know why; it just felt…right.

Slendy was stalking (because he couldn't really do it any other way) around the forest, near the border of the Old Castle, when he sensed a disturbance.

_Quick note: The Old Castle was the original place of rule for Celestia, Luna, and even Discord!_

Looking around, Slendy quickly moved into the nearest shadows, which happened to be under the castle wall. Letting himself fall into the shadows, Slendy traveled to the highest shadow- the shadow of the north wall at the tope of the Lost Tower- which wasn't really lost, just very high up, old, and dangerous to get to. When he got there, he saw a sight that he had not seen in a very long time.

The two royal sisters and Discord were flying towards the Castle. The last time he had seen the trio together, they had been locked in mortal combat against one another. This night, however, there were no screams of anguish or bright flashes of light as magic flew, destroying Slendy's hiding places- this time, there was only the quite sound of wings.

Then, as the trio got closer, voices pierced the shroud of the dark and the peace of the shadows.

"He's not going to be here! And even if he was, how would we convince him to come out?" Luna.

"Not only that, sister, he is more powerful and much more ancient all of us- Yes, even you, Discord." Celestia.

"Now, yes, but-" Discord.

"No buts, Discord. I'm still not quite sure why you dragged us all the way out here. This place- it gives me the shivers." Clestia. She shuddered as she said this.

Slendy remembered the way the three had used to bicker like this, before the craziness happened. They had all just been Filly's.

"_Discord, no magic! That isn't fair!" Clestia laughed as she flew from Discord, who vainly attempted to catch her. "Well, you're using your wings!" he countered. "But I'M a girl. We musn't get dirty!" Clestia mimicked the voice of an older mare that was currently asleep under a tree. None of the beings noticed Slendy watching from the shadows of a massive tree. "Cece, can you come and pwa wif me?" Luna whined, tired of waiting on the ground next to the old mare, who was supposed to be a guardian and teacher to the two royal sisters. She served more as a nanny, or grandma, then someone who could actually lay down rules of any sort. "Lulu, come on. Let mean ol' Celestia fly around and I'LL show you how to fly like a real Drag- Alicorn." The young Luna laughed and put out her arms. Discord swopped down to pick her up, put Celestia was there first. "No way, Discord! My sister, my teachings!" Discord smirked. "Oh really? Well, how can you teach her when you're in underwater?" Celestia suddenly found herself underneath the surface of a nearby pond. Struggling to the top, she yelled at Discord, "Discord! Now you're in for it!" _

The memory faded as the now adult trio flew by the tower for the second time. "Discord, can you explain NOW why you brought us both out here on a chase for a ancient myth when I should be dream-walking?" Luna.

"Well, I was going through you're big library and found a book of ancient Myths. I mean, myths older than equestrian- and us." Discord.

"Yes? And?" Celestia.

"And, if you'll let me get to it-" Discord clearly enjoyed the feeling of power over the two frustrated mares-"I found a myth. It was about a being that was called Slender Man. This being walked through the shadows, watching and stalking all those that dared enter his reign. The myth didn't elaborate, just said that he was created "in the time when the Spaiens created him." I have no idea what that means-"

Slendy blocked out everything else. And thought.

Yes, he could remember a very long time ago, when there where no ponies but horses, ones that couldn't talk. He remembered running- no, being carried by somepo- someone. They were running. There were cracks of- gunfire- overhead, and yells to Stop. Whoever was holding him didn't.

Slendy remembered looking around and briefly seeing several other shapes running into the darkness. Then everything just went black. And he was at peace.

Pulling himself back into the present, Slendy remembered all those millennia ago when a human had carried him out of a laboratory along with several other "specimens"- the origin of ponykind. Those had repopulated, and the humans had killed themselves by that time through other means- he couldn't remember what. It didn't really matter.

Slendy couldn't remember where the Alicorns and Discord had come from…maybe last ditch efforts to re-start the program that had created him and the first of the other ponies? It didn't matter.

And for the first time in almost 10,000 years, Slendy stepped from the shadows.

The reaction from the trio were immediate. "Whos there?" Luna.

"Come out or we will-" Celestia.

"Clestia, what? What would we do?" Discord.

"Shut up, both of you. I feel something." Luna.

The other two shut up.

Slendy spoke for the first time in 10,000 years.

"I am here."

The only thought as the trio rounded on him, gaping, was what he was going to do with Fluffy.

_AN: Hope you all enjoyed! I'm going to go to bed now, and dream of Slendy. I hope that I can continue either this story or other stories about Slendy's adventures in Equestria. Please R and R if possible!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Okay, so here is the second chapter. Hoped I didn't ruin it or Slendy's personality! _

As it turned out, ponies REALLY don't like timber wolves- they think they are bloodthirsty monsters that live only for blood and dead ponies. This view of Timberwolves shocked Slendy- they had to hunt to survive! It was not out of hate or malice- just nature. The other side of Timberwolves was kind and gentle. Slendy had watched Timberwolves rear their young over a span of 100 years before the young transitioned into full blooded Timberwolves. They mother and father Timberwolves would watch over their young just as close and loving as anypony. Slendy was aghast that anypony would think of them as bloodthirsty monsters. All they wanted to do was to live…

So, subsequently, finding a home for Fluffy was more than difficult. In the end, the royal sisters decided to allow Fluffy to stay with Slendy in the castle at Canterlot.

After talking for the first time in 10,000 years, Slendy had startled the trio of "gods". But after about a minute of uncomfortable silence, Celestia had been the first to speak.

"Good heavens, you're- you're REAL!"

"Of course he's real, Cece, I told you he was." Discord attempted to hide his excitement by yawning. Slendy was not convinced.

"Wh- Slenderman? Um, uh," Clestia stuttered at the unexpected being in front of her, Discord grinned, and Luna spoke.

"Slenderman, Greetings. We are the rulers of Equestria. I am Luna, Goddess of the Night. This is Celestia, my sister, Goddess of the day and sun. And that-" Luna gestured at Discord-"Is the god of Chaos, Discord."

Discord bowed. "How ever do you do this lovely evening?"

Slendy knew who they were. He had watched them grow up, watched every moment of their lives together. But he had never talked to them. He had never though he would.

"Greetings, ponies. I am Slenderman. Why did you seek me out?" Slenderman attempted to keep a straight head. He had no idea what to do from here on- 10,000 years really did a number on your social skills.

"Well, Slenderman, Discord thinks we need a new security chief- one that can be permanent, somepony that can work in the background, the shadows, not be seen or heard. Somepony that is immortal, powerful. Someone like you." Luna.

"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it? Funny. I thought that you would look more…intimidating." Discord.

Slenderman did not say anything. He thought.

"Slenderman, in recent years we have seen a increase in attacks on Equestria and the re-surfacing of objects far more ancient than us, and much more powerful. These objects are dangerous, and sometimes we can't handle them. Nor can the elements of harmony. Not only that, none of us can go around the whole of Equestria looking for ancient objects and threats. We can't detect them, and we can't travel fast enough. Discord can only teleport to place he's been, and we can't fly much faster than a normal Pegasus. You, we're not sure- the legends Discord has told us about have been pretty sparse on your exact powers, but they say that you're a being of immense energy that can appear anywhere in a second where there is darkness, see everything in and near shadows, and command the dead." Celestia.

Two of those last parts were true.

They were very foreword with their requests. Not making small talk, not asking "How are you?" Just business.

He guessed it was to be expected. They knew nothing of him, just that he was an ancient being of immense power. They didn't know that he knew them.

Before he could continue, he heard a whine.

Looking down, he saw Fluffy pawing nervously at the bottom of the tower. Thinking about Fluffy, thinking about the ponies that were always afraid of him, thinking of things that had come and gone. He remembered the loneliness, the want for companionship, adventure, to help other beings. Now was a chance to use the things that made him himself for a greater good, a common purpose.

Looking up at the trio, he again spoke. "Okay. I will do it."

The trio had been surprised by his reaction to their request. They had though that it would take a lot to make him trust them- if they were indeed able to find him. Instead, he acted as if he already trusted them, and agreed to what they asked- on one condition, of course. Fluffy had to come with him, or go to a safe place.

_AN: Please R and R! Hope y'all enjoyed, and if you would like a continuation, either PM or say so in a review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Enjoy! Finally, more characters! More in next chapter? Who knows!_

The trio stared at Slendy for a few seconds before all at once talking.

"Excellent! Well, I shall see you back at the castle!" Celestia.

"I must get back to my duties. I look foreword to seeing you, Slenderman." Luna.

"I still don't think you're as intimidating as I expected you to be." Discord.

The three went silent for a second, looking at one another as if to say that the other could continue. Eventually, Celestia took charge.

"Alright. Luna, you can get back to work. I'll go back to Canterlot and begin the preparations for Slenderman's housing and…whatever else it is that he will need. Discord, stay with Slenderman and help him with whatever he needs to move from his current place of rest. Oh, and Slenderman, what exactly do you need, besides a bed and place of residing? Any types of books or a fireplace? Servants? Food?"

Slendy thought. He had never really had a designated place to reside. He had a few, so that when he was deep in the forest he wouldn't need to be back to a certain place at a certain time. His favorite and most frequented was a cave with an ancient tree growing out of it.

As for possessions and needs, Slendy did not eat- he had never been hungry before. There was simply no need for food or sustenance as long as he was near darkness. The only possessions that he had were curiosities found in his travels. Other than that, he had no need for comforts or luxuries.

Looking directly into the eyes of Celestia, Slendy spoke. "I have no particular needs. A place of relative darkness, preferably one of complete darkness, which is sheltered from the elements would be acceptable. Books on ancient artifacts and any other types of information that you could provide for my task would be greatly appreciated."

Celestia shivered, as if Slendy's look made her cold. "I will have this for you. Thank you, Slenderman. I will see you soon." With that, Celestia disappeared in a (uncomfortable for Slendy) flash of magical light, leaving only Luna and Discord with Slendy.

Luna looked at Slendy. "I look foreword to seeing you, Slenderman. You are always welcome with me." She winked, and disappeared similar to Celestia.

Discord was silent for a second. Then, he started to talk. "Well, my new friend, this will most certainly be interesting. The god of chaos, the goddess of the sun and the goddess of the moon, and a ancient being of unknowable power living together and ruling over a magical kingdom full of ponies and dangerous ancient artifacts. Ooooo, I am sensing Chaos coming on!" Discord continued to talk, but Slendy only half listened. He was thinking.

If he was going to do as the princesses asked, he would need information on what he was looking for. He would need to speak with those who understood ancient magic's and devices. He would need to speak with the current security chief, which he assumed that the sisters had, about direct threats.

Slendy had seen battles before. They were always bloody, full of sadness and death. Oddly enough, most took place on sunny, beautiful days and brightly moonlit nights. He knew and understood strategy after seeing so many battles take place in the Everfree Forest, that armies of Celestia and Luna against those of Discord, the battles between the sisters armies, that battles between primitive creatures, the battles between ancient tribes and factions of long forgotten religions and tribes.

Abruptly, Discords ramblings cut to a stop. This caught Slendy's attention. Turing, he looked at the god of Chaos. The god looked much more serious, for some reason. He looked much more….intimidating.

"Slenderman, I've felt the presence that I'm feeling now before, throughout my life. I could never place it, but now I can. It is your presence. I'm not sure how, but you know us more than we know you."

Slendy didn't respond.

"I will find out where you came from, and I will understand how you know us." The seriousness suddenly left Discord, who went back to his normal, playful self. "Now, shall we go get your stuff?"

Slendy nodded.

By the time Slendy had collected his belongings, the sun had begun to rise. Slenderman did not mind the sun; it provided a different type of darkness than true darkness: shadows. He could travel and live just as well in shadows as he could in true or partial darkness.

His belongings consisted of an piece of paper that he had found in some forgotten language, partially translated by Slendy to "Nuke in San Fransisco; UN calls for", the skull of a Ursa Major, a staff that radiated power, and Fluffy, if Fluffy could be called a possession. Gathering these items had not taken long; what had was making Discord leave for an hour to allow Slendy to do something.

"Slenderman, I will be back in ONE HOUR! Please be ready by then." Then, under his breath, "I wonder what Pinkie and Fluttershy are doing?" before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Slendy quickly let himself fall into the shadows and searched for Discord soul. More accurately, the shadow of Discords soul. There was nothing that anything could do to mask or hide the shadow of their soul. Slendy saw nothing.

Coming back to the physical world, Slendy got to work. First, Slendy spun the surrounding shadows of the cave together to make the cave entrance completely dark. Then, Slendy molded the surrounding trees around the entrance of the cave, blocking it completely from anything. As a final measure of security, Slendy cast a mist around the cave. The mist acted as a deterrent against anything intelligent. It was very simple; the instant an intelligent being entered the mist, an feeling of unease and of being watched set in. Then, illusions and shadows would begin to appear in the corners of victims eyes. If the victims had not already run, the deepest part of the mist added an primal feeling of terror.

This took Slendy about ten minutes; after he was done, he moved on to his next hiding place until all were hidden and safe from unwanted visitors.

Just in time, Slendy traveled back to his cave to meet Discord, who was standing just outside the mist, looking more than a little uncomfortable. When Slendy stepped out of the shadows, he screamed. Slendy smiled inwardly, knowing is spells were working, even against the god of chaos.

"My apologizes, Discord. I did not mean to startle you." Slendy.

"Um, o-of course not. You didn't startle me- I just was seeing if I could scream like a little filly. Shall we go?" Discord.

"Of course. Lead the way, I shall follow." Slendy.

Discord turned and snapped his fingers. Slendy watched, feeling as if Discord was attempting to test him (or get back at him) for the startle he had given Discord a few seconds earlier. Slendy fell into the shadows and, pulling Fluffy along with him, followed Discord's soul.

The three beings appeared in the throne room of Celestia. There was only an heavily armored pony and Celestia in the massive room. Slendy appeared right behind the armored pony, who was facing Celestia. Discord appeared next to her.

"My princess, I do not think that bringing in a ancient being of power that rivals your own is a good idea!"

"Shinging Armor, I need another set of eyes and muscle. Your gaurds are no longer enough for the safty of the Kingdom- at least, when it comes to ancient artifacts and forgotten beings." Celestia.

"Your highness, I understand. But bringing a shadow being into Canterlot would be an horrible idea! If they could get by my defenses, magical and otherwise, they are much to powerful to be around you." Shining Armor.

"Why?" Slendy asked.

The heavily armored pony, Shining Armor, turned faster than Slendy thought possible for a pony. He found himself looking into Slendy's eyes. The pony didn't say anything, just let out a low scream of utter terror.

"Wh- Who are you?" Shining Armor.

"I am Slenderman. Greetings. I mean you no harm." Slendy.

Shining Armor stopped backing up, and while still looking terrified, stood a little straighter. "You-You're the new one, the head of security?"

"No. Not yet. I have much to learn and understand before I take that role. But, if you will teach me about threats to the kingdom and the princesses, someday I will fill that roll." Slendy.

Shiningg Armor shook his head, breaking eye contact with Slendy. Almost immediately, whatever had come over him quickly went away. He regained himself before continuing to speak.

"Okay, well then. I will- I will train you. At least, if I can." Shining Armor.

"Good. Then that shall be done." Celestia interjected. "Slenderman, I shall have one of the guards escort you to you room. It is in the tallest tower, if that is alright with you. It overlooks the entirety of the seeable land. It is filled with the books you requested, a fireplace, a carpet, and a bed. There are places for torches, but only if you want them. If you need anything, I will be happy to help. Just tell one of the guards stationed outside your door."

Slendy nodded, then felt a nuzzle on his right side. Without looking, he knew it was Fluffy.

"IS THAT A TIMBERWOLF?!" Shining Armor.

"Yes, it is. His name is Fluffy." Slendy.

Shining Armor was startled by that matter of fact reaction. "Oh. Well, uh, um, is he…safe?"

"Of course. He is trained, and will stay with me. No matter what." Slendy.

"Alright. Um, then I guess it's okay for him to be here?" Shining Armor said, looking at Celestia for guidance. She nodded.

A few minutes later, Slendy was being guided up a long flight of stairs by a pony dressed in golden armor. He looked nervous.

"Guard, what is your name?" Slendy.

The guard stiffened and gulped. "Storcatcher, sir. I'm Lt. Stormcatcher."

Slendy nodded. "Greetings, Lt. Stormcatcher. I am Slenderman. Will you be guarding my quarters?"

The guards' continued to walk, but nodded.

"Stormcatcher, are you afraid of the dark?" Slendy.

The lights in the area flickered slightly.

"Yes, sir. Yes, I am." Stormcatcher.

Slendy was quiet. He felt only sadness for a second. Then, he realized something.

"Stormcatcher, you are honest. You admit to fear. This is good. We will change your aversion to the dark. Soon, you will realize its beauty."

The guard did not answer. "Sir, here is your room."

Slendy nodded. "Thank you, Stormchater. I speak with Celestia about you." Slendy then walked into his new room.

_AN: R and R please! Hope y'all enjoyed! _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Another chapter! Enjoy!_

The room was….odd, at least to Slendy. A bed, a fireplace, a shelf full of books, a beautiful carpet. Maps lined the walls, all full of geographic and political information. Most of the maps were full, save one. It was completely blank. A note hung from it.

"Slenderman, I left this map for you to fill out. When you come across something interesting to you, you can put it here. I will speak with you soon. –Luna."

Slenderman looked at the note for a few seconds, then turned and walked towards the bed. He knew what beds were, but had only slept twice before in his long existence. It was not something that he was interested in repeating. There are things in the shadows of dreams that are more powerful and ancient than any universe, and when they sensed a being like him they flocked to him like moths to a flame.

Besides the other items in the room, there was a desk, pencil, pen, and various rolls of parchment. Slendy took it all in, then sunk into the shadows.

He examined the room from the shadows, and all of a sudden the room became much more comfortable. The bed looked more appealing and safe, the fire warmer, the maps more comforting.

Slendy had never lived in a small area, and so had never been able to have such a concentrated area of darkness before. His cave had been much larger. An idea struck him.

Slendy let tendrils of shadow begin to float into the lit room. If anypony had been standing in the room, they would have found darkness begin to swirl around them, before the lights went out. The fire's light disappeared, and everything became pitch black.

Slendy slowly made the room dark, not semi dark, but pitch black. The fire's warmth was still there, and Slendy could feel and see everything clearly. It made him feel secure and safe in a way he never had before.

Deciding to continue the spell work, Slendy wove in defenses, ancient things that were particular and complex, letting in only allies and in a sense removing the room's physical existence from the physical realm, a sort of pocket universe. Thinking again, Slendy wove in one last strain, this one cold and hard. It was one of the most powerful spells Slendy could imagine. It was to keep the Dream Beings out of the pocket dimension. Wither he would actually sleep or not, Slendy did not yet know. He just liked knowing that he could if he wanted or needed to. He then put down the few items he had brought with him from his cave.

Finally, the room completed, Slendy stopped his magic. He looked around, and suddenly felt lonely.

He could sense the guards presence outside the room, but it did nothing to push away the feeling or overwhelming sadness. Slendy quickly fell into the shadows, and without thinking drifted to a spot physically near him. He was startled to find himself under stars and the moon, in the center of what seemed to be a large garden. In front of him, surrounded on all sides by tall hedges laced with almost untraceable hints of magic, was a large stone circular clearing full of symbols representing the Moon and Sun. On one side was a stone stage to which a ramp led up to. The stage was the size of a pony. It was decorated with carvings of the sun and sunrise.

Directly across from the sun stage was an identical stage, save that it was decorated with symbols of the moon and moonrise. On this stage, Luna stood, concentrating on the sky. Slendy had appeared in the center of the clearing. Luna had not noticed him. He wanted to keep it that way. He cloaked himself with shadows. It Luna had concentrated, she would have sensed him, but for now she was interested in other things.

She seemed to be looking directly at the moon. Her horn was lightly sounded by dark blue magic that seemed to be filled with little stars that sparkled. Slendy noticed that they looked remarkably similar to the ones on Luna's mane.

Falling into the shadows, Slendy attempted to sense the flow of magic coming from Luna's horn. It flowed directly towards the moon, and seemed to be focused on a certain area of the moon. Slendy decided he would ask her later what she was doing. Until then, he pulled himself back into the physical world, appearing at the bottom of the moon stage's ramp.

An hour later, Luna finally stopped her magic. Almost immediately, she spun, her horn charged and a look of surprise and fear on her face. When she saw Slendy, she almost immediately calmed, but Slendy had seen the look of terror. And it saddened him.

"Slenderman! I did not see you, you startled me! How long have you been standing there?" Luna.

"Not long, Princess. I was just exploring and the shadows brought me here. I take it this is where you and you're sister raise and lower the moon and sun?" Slendy.

"Um, y-yes. We built this place for a bit of formality. Most ponies can't find it; we've laced it with illusion magic to help keep unwanted ponies out. Of course, I take it that doesn't work on you?" Luna.

Slendy chuckled, which sounded surprisingly normal to Luna. "No, your highness, your magic does not seem to affect me." Slendy.

"Yes." There was a moment of silence.

"You're night is remarkable tonight, Princess. One of your more spectacular ones, although when you went through your phase as Nightmare Moon your nights were breathtaking as well." Slendy.

Luna blushed. "I didn't think anypony paid my nights any attention! And…you know about that?"

"Of course. I might have been away from civilization, but I could still feel when powerful magic is released. One such time was when you and your sister fought. I investigated and found out the story. I was very sorry for you and your sisters loss and marveled your and your sister's perseverance through that difficult time." Slendy.

"Thank you..?" Luna said, sounding more like a question than an statement of thanks.

"Of course." Slendy.

Another long moment of silence, through which Slendy walked to the middle of the circle.

"Princess, was it lonely on the moon?" Slendy.

"Slenderman, with all due respect, I'd rather not speak about it. At least, not now." Luna.

Slenderman turned, startled. "Of course, your highness. My apologizes at my…bluntness." Slendy.

Yet another moment of silence.

"But…it was. Very lonely." Quickly, Luna continued. "Why did you come to see me, Slenderman? May I help you?"

Slenderman thought for a moment. "No, not really. I just came exploring and happened to find you. Although, I must ask: how can I be head of security when the troops I need to command will fear me?"

Luna frowned. "I…I do not know. The personal troops that I have were chose on a personal basis over a period of many years. I trust them with my life, and they in turn entrust me with theirs."

Slendy nodded. "Then I shall seek out troops." Slendy gave Luna a searching glance, under which Luna visibly shivered. "Goodbye, Princess." Slendy sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

_AN: Woohoo if you're still reading this! R and R, if you can/will/want to/don't want to/ ect.! Poor slendy…A little awkward around the edges, ain't he? Oh well. Next chapter we might get to see more of Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, and the Mane 6! Not to mention the later chapters. I wonder what the CMC will think of Slendy if they ever meet him…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Another update, WHAT IS THIS MADNESS? In all seriousness, though. I am REALLY busy with Finals, Tests, and other wonderfulness that EVERYONE just loves to do. Sorry for the late update! But, I digress: On with Slendy!_

The dark is such a beautiful place. So full of hope, dreams not yet encountered, things to be discovered. Why did others not understand this?

Slendy sighed. He brought himself back to the physical world with reluctance, and appeared on top of a tree sitting in the middle of a village. He could sense and smell something old- the Everfree Forrest- nearby. Looking around, Slendy felt a great many beings nearby. Two of them inside of the tree.

Appearing inside the tree-building, Slendy found himself in a library. He began to look through the books absently, deciding on wither to speak with the two other beings in the tree house. In the end, he decided to wake them. He needed to speak with someone, and no place better to start with the one that was supposedly Celestia's apprentice.

Slendy stomped his hoof against the floor, and darkness spread from it like tendrils of some long forgotten beast of the deep. The tendrils moved into the bookshelves, absorbing knowledge from the books. Two of the tendrils moved into other rooms, branching off into more tendrils as they moved into new rooms. After about a minute, Slendy recalled the tendrils, all but one of them. The last, remaining tendril moved up the stairs and into another room, where two beings, a pony and a dragon, slept. The tendril swirled around the room, absorbing fallen books and stacked books, seeping into cracks and corners, exploring the room. Finally, the tendril finished and moved towards a particularly large stack of books. The tendril suddenly became very much solid, and hit the books with a rather large amount of force. Just as suddenly, the tendril withdrew to Slendy. Slendy stood in the center of the Library, waiting.

Twilight woke with a start to find Spike awake and looking at her and her pile of books on princess-y stuff and proper manners laying around where they should have been hap-hazard stacked.

"Spike, can you close the window?" she groaned, rolling over.

"Erm, Twi? It's not open." Spike said, a look of fear approaching his features.

"Well, what knocked over the books then? Little fairies? Ugghh…Now I'm awake. I'm going to go get a drink." Twilight got out of bed, walking towards the stairs. Spike briefly nodded and rolled over to go back to sleep.

Twilgiht descended the stairs cautiously, before thinking and almost hoofing herself in the face- why didn't she just turn on the lights with magic? She did so, momentarily blinded by the immediate light that washed over her.

Suddenly, Twilight felt as if she wasn't alone. Her head snapping up, Twilight found herself looking at the center of her Library where a slightly darker area than the surrounding areas was- and in the center of that, a pony.

Twilight screamed in surprise.

Almost immediately, quick pitter-patter of feet came across from upstairs. Spike Was then at Twilight's side, and he yelped in surprise.

Slendy stood looking at the pair in relative curiosity, not that surprised by their reactions. He gave them a moment to settle themselves. He also realized with relative surprise that Twilight had both wings and a horn and Spike was a young dragon. Interesting.

"Wh-Who are you and what do you want?!" Twilight said, her voice and body visibly shaking.

Spike moved in front of her, despite his obvious fear. "D-D-D-D-Don't hurt her!" He managed to squeak out. Slendy was surprised- he had expected the young dragon to turn and run up the stairs.

"Please, do not be alarmed. I do not wish to hurt either of you. I wish only to speak."

Slendy spoke, attempting to calm the terrified pony and dragon.

"What? Who are you!?" Twilight spoke, her curiosity poking out of her fear.

"I am Slenderman. I am with Celestia, Luna, and Discord. I have come to speak with you about various matters." Slendy.

"Oh." Twilight, with a relative sigh of relief.

"Thank you. Shall we sit?" Slendy.

"Erm…Yes? Yes… Yes. We shall." Twilight felt as if this stranger was the one in control in her own Library. It was not a good feeling.

"May I get you some tea, Mr. Slenderman?" Twilight asked. Slendy shook his head.

"No, thank you. I am fine."

"Erm…Ok. Wh-What can I do for you at this early hour?" Twilight.

Slendy suddenly thought. It was probably four in the morning, not time mostponies would be willing to talk at.

"My… apologizes for the late meeting. I was not thinking." Slendy.

Twilight felt a little better after this; it meant that whatever was sitting in front of her was at least somewhat mortal.

"Um..No problem. I just wasn't expecting you." Twilight.

"Neither was I…" Spike said, grumbling.

Slendy gave him a odd look. For someone who had just been terrified, he had come around to normality quickly.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Slenderman?" Twilight asked politely.

"It is a long story." Slendy.

"Please, I'm up. I would love to hear it." Twilight.

Slendy told her.

By the time he had finished, it was five thirty and the sun was beginning to peek over Ponyville.

"Oh. Wow. Um- that's a lot of information. I have been noticing the trends that have Celestia worried. Trixie, Chrysalis…. Maybe they're all related." Twilight.

"Who and who?" Slendy.

"Oh! Well, we've got a bit of catching you up to do then, don't we?" Twilight laughed.

_AN: Alright, another chapter up! What do y'all think? R and R, PLEASE! It makes me so happy! And I need all the help I can get….;P _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Another Chapter! Yay! Hope you all enjoy!_

Meeting with Shining Armor was an interesting affair. The male pony was not pleased with the meeting, standing staunchly near an window where light poured in.

"Slenderman, I can tell you all I know. I can train you. I don't know if anything I do will help. But first, let us start with basic combat, shall we?"

Slendy could feel the Head of Guard shaking inside. It was obvious to Slenderman he had no interest in being present to train Slenderman.

"Of course, Mr. Armor. Let us begin."

Shining Armor took up position at one end of the large, empty hall that served as the training grounds, and Slendy took up position at the other.

"Now, Slenderman, I understand you know quite a bit of magic and combat skills. So, I won't go easy on you."

Slendy nodded.

Suddenly, Shining Armor's horn blinked, and he was gone.

Slendy let himself fall into the shadows, and found Shining Armor about to appear next to him. He quickly moved towards the appearing pony and grabbed one of his hoofs with a dark tendril, pulling the front hoof out from under him while pushing his rear foreword. The Head of the Guard toppled over and landed on his back, two dark tendrils hanging loosely above his forehead and neck, looking very sharp.

"W-What the..? How did you..?" Shining Armor looked lost, and scared.

Slendy moved back, helping the pony to his feet.

"Er..um...Okay, I think we can cross combat off the list of training."

Slendy laughed. The sound echoed loosely around the room, and Shining Armor wished that he could be anywhere but with this creature.

A few minutes later, guards entered the room carrying stacks of books. All came and went as quickly as they could, much to the sadness of Slendy. He could sense their fear.

Shining Armor the entire time spoke to them, telling them to place this there and that here, and before long towers of books sat around the room.

"Alright, Slenderman. Here is the next part of this, er, training. History." Shining Armor walked over to a pile of books and levitated a massive bound book out of the middle of the pile. Turning and without looking up, Shining Armor began to read.

"In 3907 CE of this great land, the land known as Equestria was founded by an group of tribal leaders looking to expand. These tribal leaders were known as the Great 9. They each came from far corners of the land, and each brought a different type of knowledge. 3 of the tribes came from the plains, and were farmers. They worked with the soil and the earth. They were the Earth Pony.

3 tribes came from the mountains, and knew the air and it's way. They were the Pegasus.

2 Tribes came from the forest. These ponies used magic to fulfill their needs, and were the Unicorn.

1 Tribe, the tribe that throughout history ruled the Great 9, were beings from Deep Underground, and were remnants of a time forgotten. Or so the 1 Tribe's myths said. These myths, of course, also said ridiculous things such as the planet was not hundreds of thousands of years old but millions of years old.

This tribe were the Alicorn."

Shining Armor looked up from the book to find Slenderman no where to be found. He looked around in confusion, then felt the book he held with his magic disappear. Then, all of the books in the room disappeared.

Shining Armor began to feel terrified. It was not an intelligent thought, he knew, but he could not resist the fear. It was as if an ancient, forgotten instinct placed by nature had re-manifested itself, screaming "Run. Run. Run as far and as fast as you can, and never return. There is danger here."

The lights flickered. Shining Armor began to run for the closed door at the end of the room, but abruptly his legs and hoofs began to feel heavy. He struggled, and strained, sweat rolling off of him in streams. Then, it was too much, and the last thing he saw as he blacked out was Slenderman walking forward slowly, tendrils of darkness retracting from newly appeared books.

Slendy looked down at the pony, worried. He had just finished absorbing the knowledge stored in the books. He had not thought about what type of consequences his magic might have on other beings, a foolish mistake. He quickly opened the door to the room and teleported the two guards into the room.

"Get him to a doctor. I- My magic affected him in some way."

The two guards had no way of knowing that inside of Slendy's blank white face, he was crying.

_AN: Please Read and Review, readers! It makes my day, I'll be honest. And man, that sounded pathetic... Oh well. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Another Chapter! We're already at seven, aren't we? I must say, I'm glad. I originally expected this to be a one shot. Obviously, it's not! Enjoy! _

As night fell over the castle, Slendy read. Or, more accurately, absorbed. He did the spell he had done with Shining Armor inside of the Canterlot Royal Library, after making sure no pony was around to be hurt. He did not want to scare anypony more than he already had.

Slendy learned very little. He found more vague legends, nothing concrete, like tendrils of mist collecting around a solid surface- the truth. The hard part was getting past the mist.

After all of the books in the Canterlot Royal Library were absorbed, Slendy teleported to the Crystal Caves that Twilight had spoke to him about. He had a couple of ideas on the caves origins, but wanted to scout out the area before he brought anypony else down there.

The caves themselves were deary and largely uninhabited. There were old mine tracks scattered throughout the caves, along with various mining equipment. Slendy could tell that caves were massive, and stretched for miles underneath the surface, twisting and turning without pattern or meaning. So, instead of exploring the caves, Slendy let himself fall into the darkness, and searched with his powers the entire extent of the caves. Within ten minutes, the entire cave system had been mapped by Slendy.

There were very few things of interest, it seemed. Scattered throughout the cave system were carved out rooms filled with various tools- Slendy had not taken the time to search each and every one, instead opting to mark it in his head as a place to explore in person later on. There were two circles that vibrated with magic, and seemed to be portals of some sort. Slendy did the same to them as with the rooms.

The one very interesting thing that Slendy had found was a large, square door made of peculiar metal with the sane strange markings as on the piece of paper he kept, the one that spoke of "Nuke in San Francisco, UN Calls For-"; whatever that meant. When Slendy had tried to phase through the door, he had found himself unable to. Whatever lay beyond the door, Slendy did not know. That worried him.

Before returning to his room, Slendy appeared outside of Shining Armor's hospital room, much to the shock of the nurse attending him. After she screamed, he asked her "Is Mr. Armor awake?" The nurse soundlessly nodded, still scared out of her mind.

Slendy thanked her softly, and walked into the room. Shining Armor lay on the hospital bed, reading a book of legends. He did not look up from the book until Slendy cleared his throat.

Shining Armor jumped, but did not completely lose control. He was getting used to Slendy, wither he liked it or not.

"Mr. Armor, I just wanted to apologize for today- I understand that I can put many ponies off. I had no idea that my absorption of knowledge would affect you so much. It- It will not happen again. Your help is appreciated, but I believe that it is unnecessary in terms of combat and history. These are things I understand well. My problems arise, however, when I must face the aspect of constructing a team, and in terms or understanding all the depth of politics, especially the...personal aspect of politics."

Shining Armor smiled, which surprised Slendy. "Mr. Slenderman, I must say that you terrify me. But I can tell you mean no harm to me, my charges, or Equestria. I don't understand you, and that also scares me, but I can manage. What happened today was an accident. I understand accidents. I trust you that it will not happen again. I think that your magic touched me, and I think it made me understand you a little better than before. I will help you, of course. Take a seat. I tihnk this is going to take a while."

Slendy nodded, happily surprised at the turn of events. Shining Armor's horn glowed, and an large notpad appeared in front of him. Looking up from the notepad, Shining Armor asked, "Shall we begin?"

Four hours later, Shining Armor began to yawn. Four hours after that, he looked half asleep. Slendy asked him if he would like to get rest, but Shining Armor insisted he did not need any. Slendy was happy when Shining Armor finally said, "Well, that's all that I know. I hope it will help. I don't know if it will. Any questions?"

Slendy nodded. "Yes. The Crystal Caverns below Canterlot. Are they patrolled? And who is most interested in them, politically?"

Shining Armor thought for a moment, then flipped through his notebook. "Well, I don't think anypony is. The caverns were primary used for Sythax crystal mining, but with the advent of new technologies, the Sythax crystals use as a power source became obsolete. The mines were shut down. The family that controlled the mines, the Mardiens, were the first to jump on the new technologies, so I doubt they would still be interested in the mines. The only reason anypony would go down there would be if they were exeedingly poor and needed power...although, now that I think about it, we did have problems about 20 years back with a group of unicorns that believed that the crystals held more than just magical power, but could absorb spirits as well. They were...violent, and hard to remove from the Caverans. Eventually, the guard cleared the caves with the help of Celestia and then sealed, at least until the trouble with Chrysalis. I think that their rooms are still down there. This was all before my time as head of the guard, so I'm not completely sure the specifics."

Slendy nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Armor. I will go ask the leader of the Unicorn magicians in prison, if that is alright with you."

Shining Armor nodded. "Just say that Shining Armor said it was okay."

Slendy nodded again. "Thank you, again, Mr. Armor."

He disappeared.

Slendy thought about what Shining Armor had said. If the group of unicorn magicians were interested in soul capturing, then the mysterious underground circles that vibrated with magic must have been binding circles. The rooms would have been used by the unicorns to sleep, eat, and research. But what about the Metal door?

The prison was a intimidating place. It was made entirely of black rock, at least what could be seen. Situated on a isle in the middle of a river, the prison was built into the sheer side of a black cliff. There was only one entrance, the rest of the island sheer rock. The cliffs eventually met at the top of the island in a sharp point. Slendy knew that Luna had once used it as her castle during her phase as Nightmare Moon,. He remembered from the books that he had read that she had actually made it, supposedly with the power of the moon.

After appraising the prison from his position floating in the air above it, kept afloat by darkness underneath him, Slendy appeared at the entrance of the prison. The four guards on duty all jumped, and their spears all appeared at Slendy's neck before they knew what they were doing.

"At ease, gentleponies. I am Slenderman. I mean no harm. I am the Head of Magical security for the Princesses."

The guards slowly lowered their spears, still looking suspicious of Slendy's intentions.

"Er, Mr. Slenderman, sir, we must speak with our captain before we allow you admittance into the prison. You do understand, yes?"

Slendy nodded. "Of course."

"One moment." The pony that had been speaking disappeared into a guard house that sat next to a massive castle door. The castle was built into the cliff, and the battlements seemed to be part of the rock. Indeed, the entire castle looked as if it had grown out of the rock. Slendy was impressed. He made a note to speak to Luna about her achievement.

The pony came prodding back, following another pony that wore the rank of captain.

"Mr. Slenderman, sir! My apologizes on keeping you waiting. All of the guard have yet to learn of your incorporation as Head of Magical Security. Please, right this way. I will take you to see the Warden."

Slendy nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

A few moments later, Slendy was in the castle. The corridors were lit by torches. Doors branched off from the corridor. Eventually, they Captain, guard, and Slendy came to a great hall with massive doors leading off from it. At the end of the hall was one of these doors. They entered this.

"Warden, sir, I have Mr. Slenderman from Canterlot here." The pony saluted, then turned and walked out, followed by the guard, leaving Slendy with a mare that had a sheriff's star as her cutie mark.

"Mr. Slenderman. I have heard about you." The mare was blue with a white mane. She was a sharp contrast to the rest of the room, which consisted of a desk with a notepad and pens, along with pictures of clouds and Canterlot.

"Ma'am, I am here to speak with a prisoner of yours. The leader of a Unicorn magicians group that had worked in the Crystal Cavnens below Canterlot about 20 years ago. And, it is a pleasure to meet you."

The warden smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes. "Of course. I believe that that would be prisioner 203, a mister Ginger Mindhorn. I will have one of my guards take you to him after this meeting."

Slendy raised an eyebrow, which of course this mare could not see. "Ma'am, you do not seem put off by me at all, if you do not mind me being blunt."

The Mare nodded. "After 40 years of prison duty, not much puts you off. Besides, I've already been warned about how you look and act, as well as the aura that seems to surround you is. If we're being blunt." She smiled, almost mockingly.

Slendy just stared. He was half surprised, half amused, and half annoyed at this mare's confidence.

"Ma'am, you say we are having a meeting?" Slendy changed the topic.

"Yes. I wish to speak with you about your just showing up and assuming command of much of the Royal guard. I mean no disrespect, but not all the guard trust you. Your appearance does not do much to aid you either, I am afraid. Many gaurds that are not as experienced are put off by your appearance and aura."

Slendy decided the annoyed part of him was beginning to take over. "Well, Ma'am, I am sorry if you or any of the guard feel this way. The thing is, that the guard have recently had a very strong difficulty with keeping control of Equestria's problems. As such, Celestia, Luna, and Discord, all of whom are your superior officers, appointed me to the task of doing what you cannot. If you would like to take this up as an issue, then take it up with one of them. But do not attempt to call me in here and intimidate me with idle, mocking talk. I do not like it when beings hid behind shadows of lies, Warden. And let me tell you, Warden, that I can see very easily through shadows of any type." Slendy never raised his voice, just kept it at a normal monotone throughout the entire speech. The lights through this entire speech had begun to flicker, and shadows had begun to slowly peel off of Slenderman. Slendy had begun to look taller and leaner, and much more dangerous. Things jumped out of the corners of the rooms, un-namable things that had no place existing, and the Warden felt fear for the first time in a very long while.

Then, everything went back to the way it was before. Slenderman stared at the Warden, allowing her to regain some self control, before asking her. "Now, ma'am, can you have one of your guards escort me to prisoner 204?"

_Moral of the story: Don't annoy Slendy, and whatever you do, never, NEVER make him angry. R and R, please! What did y'all think of the Warden? Slendy didn't seem to like her..._


	8. Chapter 8

_Whoa, something must be up with me! Another chapter within 24 hours? Someone get a doctor, I must be sick..or full of inspiration. Enjoy chapter 8, my friends!_

The warden kept silent after that. She cleared her throat, and nodded. Her horn glowed, and the door opened. The two guards outside turned, and the captain spoke briefly with the Warden. Slendy did not look, nor did he care. He was tired of waiting.

As he turned to leave, following the guards, he felt the Warden looking at him. Turning around, he met her gaze without wavering. "Something wrong, Warden?"

The mare seemed to have completely regained her composure, and replied, "Mr. Slenderman, I must apologize for my earlier statements. I should have kept them to myself." Slendy was surprised again, for the third time that day. His initial thought was that she was lying. Without her knowing it, he read her mind. He couldn't always do this, and his ability had limits. He could sense if the target was lying, or if they were feeling a strong emotion. Specific thoughts and memories were much more difficult to isolate, and only when the target thought exceedingly hard about a certain thing did Slendy register it.

What surprised Slendy was the sadness coming from the mare. And the strong memory of a smaller version of the Warden saluting a higher ranking officer, and asking him a question about battle strategy. The officer must have been in a bad mood, or thought her question was too simple to bother him. He turned, and began to scream at her. She had no rights to argue, and did not show anything, but he could feel what she had felt, which was utter humiliation and complete ignorment on the basis she was a lower rank.

Moving away from her mind mentally, Slendy looked up. He realized that she was just trying to give those under her a voice. Slendy was impressed that she was so loyal to her troops, and impressed that she had the courage to stand up against a very powerful, very high ranking officer for her troops."

"Warden, I understand your need to bring the questions and needs of those under you to the higher ranks attention. I appreciate that. And I am sure that those under you appreciate it as well. I apologize for my hasty reaction to your...questioning."

The Warden, having no idea what had just occered, looked startled by Slendy's sudden change of heart.

"Er, thank you, sir?" The Warden spoke with uncertainty.

Slendy nodded. "As such, Warden, I wish to meet you in the Throne Room in Canterlot tomorrow at 0800 hours. I do not want you to be late."

With that, Slendy turned and walked out, leaving a very confused Warden, now alone with her desk.

Slendy followed the guard captain through twisting hallways of stone, passing corridor after corridor of the same exact walls, floor, and ceiling. The castle was like a labyrinth. There were doors leading off of all of the corridors, and Slendy could sense prisoners behind each door. The doors were made of a dark wood, and had numbers written on each of them. The doors went up to 100, until they came to a staircase. And there was a copy of the hallway above them, with the only difference being the doors reading 200 and up. Four doors down, room 204 sat, locked and closed. The guard walked to the doors, and levitated a key chain into the lock. Looking up at Slendy, he said, "Sir, I will stay outside. Call if you need anything." Slendy nodded, and the guard opened the door.

Inside, the cell was as bleak as the outside. There was a main room that was 8 by 8 feet, and maybe 9 feet tall. A small indent in the wall was outfitted with a toilet and sink; a uncomfortable looking bed sat in the corner. And in the middle of the room, a old unicorn sat. He had a brown mane and and a gray body. His cutie mark was that of a wooden stick, which Slendy supposed was supposed to be a wand.

The Colt looked up at Slenderman, and he gasped in fear. Slendy had let the normal guards against his looks, the ones that made him look more normal, drop. The pony saw a sliver of the normal look of Slenderman, and was terrified.

"Please," he whispered, "Do not hurt me. I-I am sorry...please... I don't want to die!" The pony did not wail, just backed up into the far wall, farthest away from Slendy. Tears were leaking out of his eyes.

Slendy felt pity for this creature, this..pony. He brought the barriers back up, and the pony blinked once, twice, and stopped crying, but stayed up against the wall.

"Prisoner 204, I am not here to harm you. I wish to ask some questions."Slendy did not move from his position.

"O-o-o-f-f-f course. I- How can I help you?" The pony bowed his head feebly in a attempt to show respect to Slendy. This struck Slendy was incredibly sad and utterly pityful.

"You were in charge of soul-mining operations, prisoner 204, were you not?" Slendy did not change his voice inflection at all. He found that a monotone often worked wonders.

"Er, y-yes, I was. A mistake! A mistake, I promise!" The pony seemed to think that Slendy was interrogating him about that.

"When you were in the caverns, you had a complete map of the cave system, correct?"

The pony nodded.

"Where is this map?" Slendy stared at the cowering pony.

"It was burned by the guards after they swept through our- the rooms we slept in." The pony shivered, partially out of fear and partially out of cold. The corridors were frozen. Or maybe it was just the strange being standing in front of him...

Slendy nodded. "And I take it that you and your group built the rooms?" The pony nodded again. "And the metal door? What is behind it?" The prisoner shook his head.

"I-We- We don't know! We tried everything to open the door, Celestia be damned we did, but it would not open. It was there when we got there."

Slendy probed his mind briefly, and underneath all of the fear the pony was not lying.

"Alright." Slendy turned to leave.

"Wait!" The prisoner screeched in a voice befitting that of a desprate being.

Slendy turned. "Yes?"

"Please, we never meant to harm anyone! We just were scientists, investigating! We were going to find a way to put the souls back, honest!"

It took Slendy a moment to realize he was talking about the soul mining. When he did, he did not need to probe the prisoner's mind to know that he was lying. When the prisoner realized that Slendy knew, he began to scream. "You bastard! My name is Utilan! UTILAN! I AM NOT PRISINOR 204. I HAVE A NAME." The prisoner went back to screaming, and swearing at Slendy, who just turned and walked out, hearing the solid THUNK as the door shut behind him, and the click of the lock as it shut. The screams stopped.

Slendy began to walk back towards the stairs, then turned to the guard. "How many levels are there in this prison?" he asked.

The guard looked at him. "500- although, there is only one room on the 5th floor."

Slendy nodded. "And who is in that?"

The guard shook his head. "I don't know. Not even the Warden knows. Only Celestia knows."

Slendy nodded. He had been doing a lot of that lately. "Thank you, soldier."

With that, he disappeared back to Canterlot.

Night was just beginning to fall when Slendy decided to go and speak with Celestia, Luna, and Discord. He asked Stormcatcher where they would be. He told him that they would most likely be in the great hall, eating dinner. Slendy nodded. As he sunk into darkness, he thought about Stormcatcher. In the breif time that he had known the Lt., he had been impressed by him. The Lt. Was young, but brave. Slendy had found out that he had volunteered for this position when nopony else would take it simply because somepony else would have to go against their will if nopony volunteered.

He reminded himself to talk to the guard about meeting him in the Throne room at 0800 tomorrow.

The dinner was simple, but Slendy was sure that it was delicious. The table consisted of two half circles with chairs on either sides of them arranged to provide a kind of circular seating arrangement. Celestia sat nearest the windows, with Discord and Luna next to her.

The guests were a couple who had come from across Equestria to seek help for their foal, a young mare named Shine Gallian. Shine had been hurt in a fall from a cloud, and was in a coma. No doctors or magicians had been able to help her. They had come to Celestia, Luna, and Discord looking for help.

The trio had explained quietly that they had spoke with the doctors looking after Shine, who had sought them out before the couple had come, and had attempted to heal her. It had not worked.

The couple were heartbroken. At this moment Slendy choose to appear behind the couple. He was interested in speaking with the trio, but this story had saddened him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gallian, I may be able to help you."

The couple turned to stare at him, and the mare shrieked in surprise well the colt let out a small gasp.

Slendy swiftly apologized for his intrusion.

"I could not help but overhear your problem, and I might be able to help. It sounds as if her Parietal Lobe, Cerebrum, and possibly brain stem were affected. I would have to examine her, but I believe that I know a spell that can isolate the various sub-structures that have been destroyed and keep them isolated until repair is compete- the spell works well. The doctors know the spell, the problem being that if any of these sub-structures are destroyed or un-funcatanable during procedure as they must be, the patient would die. The spell I know will reroute her Nero-logical pathways into a void of sorts, for a short time. As I do this, I can begi-"

Slendy noticed absolute silence. Looking up, he found Celestia, Luna, and Discord looking at him with amazement and confusion, well the couple looked at him with complete bewilderment.

Slendy cleared his throat. "Er, my apologizes. Simply put, I believe I can help your daughter without any serious side affects."

The couple looked shocked by him. Slowly, the two ponies seemed to come to their senses. "Oh, I- wow. I don't know who you are, but thank you. I-we- have been looking for a solution for a very long time." The Colt spoke slowly, and with deliberation. The mare began to cry.

The Colt rose, thanked him, thanked the trio, and the two left the dining room.

"What was that, Slenderman?" Celestia asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"I merely extended a offer of healing to the two-" Celestia interrupted him.

"Do you know who they were?" she said quietly and with force.

"No. But they needed help." Slendy was confused.

Celestia spoke slowly. "Those. Were. The. Two. Most. Powerful. Ponies. In. Equestria. They control all ports in and out of Equestria!" Discord spoke up. "Slenderman, we can;t see everpony. Those two were very important. They are the most powerful BUISNESSPONY," he looked at Celestia, as if to emphasize not the most powerful ponies, "in Equestria.. We need their support- they don't really like us all that much. Politically speaking."

Slendy shook his head. "It does not matter. Politics are your area of experience, not mine. I wish to speak with the three of you. Privately."

Celestia nodded at the guards, whom stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"I am up to date on most, if not all, current events." Slendy began. Celstia raised an eyebrow. Luna coughed, and Discord laughed. "Of course you are. What less could we expect from a near god?" The God of Chaos laughed.

Slendy did not say anything. Instead, he turned to Celestia and Luna.

"I found a few things that interested me in particular. The closest, and possibly most dangerous, to us are the Crystal Caverns. After doing some basic investigating, I found that 20 years ago there had been problems with a soul-mining operation in the caves. They were sealed by the Royal guard until Chrysalis used them. The leader of the soul-mining operation told me that his group had built the rooms and binding circles there, which I would like to have completely examined by the Royal guard in a secure environment. The binding circles can be turned into summoning circles by a spell cast from a remote location, and then turned from summoning circles into portals- I highly doubt that anypony or anybeing has the knowledge to cast such a spell, but I recommend that the circles are destroyed as soon as possible. And the final thing that I found, the thing that worries me the most, is a metal door, buried into the rock at the lowest level of the caverns. I cannot pass through it, and it seems utterly impenetrable. If possible, I would like a permanent guard and monitoring station set up on the outside of the door to monitor it at all times, staffed by scientists, guards, and magicians."

The trio had listened to Slendy as he spoke, and now asked questions.

Discord began the questions. "Hmm. And how, exactly, did you manage to read an entire country's worth of books within a day?"

Slendy told him about the absorption spell. Discord began laughing again.

Luna: Discord, shut it. Slenderman, these...binding circles. How would we disable them?"

Slendy thought. "Simple. A reverse binding spell preformed within the circle would effectively destroy the circle magically, well still leaving the circles physically untouched in case of use in the future." Luna seemed satisfied by this answer. "And Princess, I will need your help for use in helping the foal, Shine."'Luna nodded. "Of course, Slenderman. Whatever I can do."

Celestia: This...door you spoke of. Any idea on what it is, who made it, or why it exists?"

Slendy shook his head. "I honestly have no idea what it is or who created it. I don't even have any theories. All reason and logic says it shouldn't be there- it was never been mentioned in any manuscrpits in the library or the mining records." Celestia looked thoughtful.

Slendy stood, watching her for any signs of comprehension. She didn't show any.

"Are there any other questions for me? If not, I wish that you could come here tomorrow at 0800 hours. I have to speak with you all about a possible team for my use."

Celestia and Discord looked at each other. "We will be there." Discord said. He then snapped his fingers, a smile on his face, and Celestia and him disappeared.

Slendy raised an eyebrow that nopony could see. He then turned to Luna.

"Luna, thank you for your help. I suggest that we get this over with as soon as possible so that you can go back to your duties and I to mine. I appreciate your help." Luna smiled. "Of course, Slenderman. Anytime. Shall we go?"

Slendy let himself sink into the darkness, and pulled Luna with him. They appeared in a hospital waiting room. The receptionists on duty started, looking up and letting out small screams of surprise as a tall pony in a suit and the princess of the night appeared in their waiting room.

Slendy turned to them. "We are here to speak with the doctor who oversees Shine Gallizn."

The receptionist stared at him, then blinkered and went to work.

"Um, yes, er, that would be Doctor...Doctor Heartfast. He should be in his office now. Would you like me to take you to him?" The receptionist asked kindly, using the same voice that she had used for twenty three years in her job.

Slendy nodded his head in confirmation. "All right, then. Right this way, please." The receptionist walked towards a pair of double doors that led deeper into the hospital.

The waiting room had been lightly furnished, with benches and fake plants, and one window overlooking a small town. The hallway was stark in comparison, filled with various magical and technological machines. Hospital gurneys lined the hallways as well, and the hallway was a bright white, lit by bright lights.

Doors led off from the hallway, each a different room number or sometimes a title such as "Radiology, Potions, Pharmaceuticals, Lab. The receptionist led them past each of these until they turned a corner and came to a small, old pony wearing a lab coat. He was outside of a room, writing on a levitating notebook. He looked up as they approached. "Er, may I help you?" The doctor asked kindly, smiling very slightly.

Luna took over. "Yes, I am princess Luna, and this is Slenderman. We wish to speak with you about one of your patients." She explained in remarkable detail what Slendy had said earlier in the evening. The doctor's face fell as he listened. At the end, he spoke.

"Absolutely not. No way, no how. I'm sorry, but that patient is much too fragile to allow for any sort of procedure without complete isolation of her sub-systems and synopsis. And even if you think you can do that as you say you can, I don't think that you can. End of discussion."

Slendy stepped forward, his entire body beginning to change. Luna put up her hoof. "No." she whispered quietly to him.

A pony suddenly cleared their throat from behind the group. "Er, excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." The entire group turned to face the newcomer.

A young pony with a red coat and green and red mane stood in a lab coat and crooked glasses hung off of his nose.

"Er, I'm Danny Goodmane. I, uh, I'm a newly graduated medical student, er, PhD. I think, Doctor, that what he says is actually possible...it's theoretical, of course, but it us possible..."

The doctor looked horrified by this newcomer. One of his own type, turning against him! And a highly educated one, no less! The doctor sputtered in surprise.

"I-Well- Never have I- My Goodness-"

The newcomer, Danny, introduced himself to Slendy and Luna as the doctor sputtered. "Er, hello. I'm Danny. I've heard a lot about you, Princess. And Slenderman, I overheard Luna describing your plan. It's very good, actually. Your understanding of metaphysical connections with synopsis is quite impressive, actually. I don't think that my instructor would be able to improve upon it." He flashed them a grin that had melted many a mare's hearts.

"Thank you, Danny." Slendy said, a little put off by the completely outgoing personality that the young doctor gave off.

Meanwhile, Doctor Heartfast recovered his ability to speak coherently.

"I-I don't know who you are, but I thin that if this young doctor says your right, then who am I to argue?" The doctor spoke sarcastically, walking off down the hallway. Slendy and Luna looked at each other, thinking about the doctor's words. Even if they were meant sarcastically, they technically gave permission... They ran into the room, where a small filly with a gold coat and a orange mane lay, looking as if she was asleep. The room had only a chair next to the bed, besides the many lengths of medical cord attached to machines sitting around the bed, beeping without any cohesive pattern. Danny followed them inside, shutting the door behind them.

"Er, do you two mind if I watch this?"

Luna and Slendy told him they didn't.

"And Danny, please meet me in the Canterlot throne room at 0800 hours tomorrow." Slendy said, almost as an after thought.

Then, he blocked out everything but the filly, Luna, and himself. She looked up, and smiled at him. "Are you ready?" He said, "Yes. What I need you to do is keep her mentally entertained and emotionally stable in her dreams well I do the change in her brain. It is a delicate operation, and any sudden change in blood flow or neurons could upset the entire operation." Luna nodded. "I understand."

Slendy nodded. "Setting up the void now." Slendy let his magic extend from himself, and let it flow around Luna. For a moment he felt she would resist and that the same thing that had happened to Shining Armor would happen to her. For a millisecond, she resisted. Then, her rational thinking took over and she accepted him. Their magics became one, and they worked in unison.

After an hour, the operation was complete. Luna and the filly had gotten to know one another very well, sitting in a meadow and talking about everything. When Luna said it was time to wake up, the filly shook her head. "I don't want to, Ms. Luna. I want to stay here and talk to you!" They both smiled. "And we shall continue to talk. But, in Canterlot and over a delicious dessert. Right now, you must wake up." The filly yawned. "Okay." She smiled, and closed her eyes.

Slendy and Luna found themselves in the same position that they had been in before around the filly's bed. Bot felt tired, Luna more than Slendy. Danny still sat looking at the two. He jumped up when he saw them both come to.

"How did it go?" He asked, concerned and curious at the same time.

"Very well. She will wake tomorrow. Right now, she needs to sleep. Regain her strength." Slendy looked up from the Filly's face, and into Danny's. "Danny, I expect to see you at Canterlot at 0800, Throne room. Yes?"

Danny looked confused, but nodded.

"Luna, thank you for your help. I must be going." Slendy said, turning to Luna. She smiled. "Of course, Slenderman. I will speak with you soon." With that, both Slendy and Luna disappeared. Luna to the dreamworld, Slendy to his room in the Castle. He stepped out of his room and asked Stormcatcher to be in the Throne room at 0800. The guard nodded.

Slendy closed his door, and used his darkness to pull up record books on the three who he had asked to join him in the Throne room tomorrow. Stormcatcher was a Lt, and was young- only 21. He had a clean record, and had been nominated many times for brave or just thoughtful deeds that spoke of his good intentions.

Danny was a medical student, also 21. He was a PhD as he had said in medicine. Both his parents were farmers, hard working people. His dad had fought in the griffin wars. He was a bit sure o himself, but never arrogant or rude, according to a report on him by a patient.

The Warden was much more experienced. At 35, she was a well respected individual. She had served in the special forces as an archer, had been awarded medals from Celestia herself, and was born an orphan. She was loyal to Equestria, and had served in 4 wars.

Slendy felt he had picked the right ponies to work with him as his team.

_Another chapter done- HOLY CRAP WAY TOO LONG! Sorry for any mistakes I might have made-I do miss stuff. Thanks for reading, and please, R and R! _

_-Dragonfeith_


	9. Chapter 9

_Holy mother of god. Another chapter- this is unnatural. The world is going to end- THREE CHAPTERS IN FOUR DAYS?! OH MY GOD! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! And please, review! It makes me such a happy person. _

The next morning, the Throne room was empty. Slendy knew he shouldn't be surprised- it was 7 in the morning, and they had another hour to arrive. But, he still was hoping they would be there early. No matter.

Slendy began to turn and walk towards the throne when Celestia and Luna walked out of one of the corridors branching off of the Throne room. Both lcebookooked up in suprise, then Luna smiled at him.

"Goodmorning, Slenderman. You are here early, are you not?" Luna smiled as she said this.

"Indeed, Princesses. I...I was hoping to speak with both of you about something else that had troubled me. I was hoping to get assess to the most knowledgeable individual on ancient history. When I say ancient, I mean older than Equestria, the original tribes, and me. Is there a pony that might be able to help me?"

Luna shook her head, but Celestia thought for a second.

"Actually, there might be. A mare living in Ponyville, named Lyra Heartstrings. She is fascinated by the extremly ancient, particularly ancient artifacts and the legendary race known as Humans. She lives with another mare, Bon-Bon. If you wanted to speak with Lyra, you would also have to speak with Bon-Bon. They are inseparable"

Slendy nodded. "Thank you. I will seek her out."

Luna yawned. "Well, I must be going. I had a particularly difficult night last night. Many a pony were disturbed in their dreams. I hope, Slenderman, that you do not mind if I skip out on today's meeting?"

Slenderman shook his head. "Of course not, princess."

Luna smiled, and her horn flashed. She dissatisfied. Slendy turned to Celetia.

"Princess, I have a question particular to you. There is a 5th level in the royal prison. No one in the prison knew who or what inhabited that room. They said you were the only being that knew. What is on the 5th level?"

Celestia's expression darkened. "Slenderman, the 5ht level houses the most dangerous thing ever to exist on this Earth. It does not concern you or your investigations. If there comes a time when the thing that lives on the 5th level becomes of importance to you or your work, I will alert you."

Slendy nodded. "Yes, Princess. I hope that you do not mind if I attempt to figure out what the being is on my own, then?"

The princess raised an eyebrow. "Is there much I could do about it?"

Slendy laughed his dark chuckle. "No, princess, there is not."

Ponyville was a large place, but seemed very small compared to the streets and houses of Canterlot. Slendy stuck to the shadows, and nopony saw him. Those that did out of the corner of their eye mistook him for a shadow cast by a building, brick, or cart. The only pony that looked twice was a brown pony with a time-turner as his cutie mark. The pony looked up, straight at Slendy, squinted, then shook his head as if to clear cobwebs and walked away.

Lyra Heartstring's house was similar to all of the other ponies houses, besides the fact it smelled of sweets. Slendy teleported to the second floor, where he found a light blue pony with a lyre as her cutie mark, whom he presumed to be Lyra, and another light pink pony with candy as her cutie mark, whom he presumed to be Bon-Bon.

Both slept in a large bed, with two short bed stands on each side. A large chest sat at the end of the bed, and closets lined the walls. A window overlooked the outside town. The scene struck Slendy as very cute, and he felt a twang of sadness in his heart.

Slendy could tell time was moving along rather quickly- it was already 7:23- so he quickened things up and cleared his throat.

Both mares started, then screamed and grabbed one another, hugging each other like two scared fillies. Slendy hastily spoke."Please, there is no need to be emotional. I am here to talk, nothing more. I need your help, Lyra, and Bon-Bon, I have heard that where Lyra goes you go, so I need both of your help."

Bon-Bon stuttered out. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?!"

Slendy sighed. "I am the Head of Magical Security under Luna, Celestia, and Discord."

Both the mares slowly ungripped each other. "O-oh. Ok, er, um, next time can you please knock?" Lyra squeaked out fearfully.

"Er, yes, of course." Slendy cursed at himself, he should have tried doing that.

Slendy looked out at the sun and realized time was passing. He had to make this quick.

"Lyra, you are one of the most knowledgeable ponies on extremely ancient history. I need your help. My job is to track down ancient artifacts that are a threat to Equestria. I need somepony with knowledge of ancient history to help me do that." Slendy watched Lyra closely as he said this. She looked confused.

"Bu-but I just read up on ancient history as a hobby! I don't actually kno- I mean, I was never officially educated..."

Slendy spoke. "Celestia herself told me you were the pony to speak to about ancient history. For example, in 2351, what pony king overthrew the germinian prince Powerblood?"

Lyra immediately laughed. "You made that up! Powerblood was a tribal leader and fought for rights for Earth ponies at the beginning of Equestria, primary against Unicorn tribal leaders."

Slendy nodded. "Good. You seem well taught to me." Lyra protested, then blushed.

Bon-Bon stepped forward. "Mr. Slenderman, We appreciate your seeking us out, but we are not warriors or healers or leaders. We are just ponies trying to make a life. Money is already tight, and I don't think that we can just walk away from our life."

Slendy nodded. "I understand. If you choose to work with me, you will be paid 5,000 bits per week until you retire or otherwise leave service of the princesses, Discord, and I."

Bon-Bon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know..."

Lyra spoke up. "I tihnk we should do it, Bon-Bon. And you know a lot about history from listening to me ramble on and on...you could help out too." Looking at Slendy, Lyra smiled. "We'll do it."

Slendy nodded. "Please be at the Canterlot Throne room in-" he looked out at the sun- "35 minutes. You are permitted to teleport."

With that, he left.

_ANOTHER CHAPTER...Wait, we did this at the top. Ok. Well, I'll update soon, hopefully! And please review! _


End file.
